Bowser's New Weapon
by TruthsAndIdeals
Summary: Bowser realizes Skylor's powerful and relentless, even destructive spirit and puts it to the test as a part of his army against Mario and Luigi. Little does Skylor know that he'll actually be up against the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom...
1. Chapter 1: Unfamiliar Training

**This is my new story! I've been planning it for a while, but I'll be honest, it won't be very long. Btw, sorry for the delay...**

**Disclaimer: **Skylor's mine, not Nintendo's.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Unfamiliar Training_

It's been 5 years since Skylor was found in the middle of a Blizzard... And a lot has happened since then! The most obvious one, Bowser had more kids, Wendy, Morton, Larry and Jr., of course being young and all, they're like destructive little Bob-Ombs. Skylor, now 7, has a higher vocabulary than before, evenly equal as Ludwig, but WAY more destructive... Plus, Ludwig even gave Skylor a weapon, though it's a simple steel bar, and Skylor can really use it. In the trophy room of Bowser's Castle...

"HAH!" Skylor whacked a porcelain statue of Peach, which Bowser hides for a reason. Skylor looked around and he saw many busted statues of idol characters, such as Peach, Bowser, and even Mario, all of then made out of gold, porcelain and diamonds... And speaking of the big brute...

"SKYLOR?" Skylor turned around and saw Bowser with crossed arms and an unsatisfied expression... Skylor just gulped in fear.

"Uhh... Yeah?"

"WHY DID YOU BREAK EVERYTHING? CAN'T YOU SEE THESE ARE PRICELESS MATERIALS THAT ARE REALLY HARD TO GET? Ugh... It took me ages to get all these trophies..." Skylor only put his head down in a bit of shame. But Bowser kind of smiled.

"That's the destructive force I need for my army. Skylor, here." Bowser lifted up Skylor and he walked towards this weird and very large room that Skylor had never seen before. A lot of Bowser's troops like Goombas, Koopas, Whomps, any one were training to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom's two heroes. All of his troops were pummeling and smashing the new Mario and Luigi Dummy Bots built by Ludwig's mini Factory.

"When was this here, Dad?"

"Umm... A very long time. Even when I was your age, but it was a lot smaller back then... Right, so if you want to destroy something, destroy the Mario's and Luigi's. Don't hold back, just destroy those things as if they were the real deal." Skylor had never met Mario and Luigi, but he was convinced that THEY were actually the bad guys, not his so called father himself. Bowser put Skylor down and walked to a nearby ParaTroopa.

"Keep a close eye on him and give me any report that you got on him, ok?"

"Right, sir." Bowser left the room and Skylor just ran towards a group of Bots and started destroying them. The ParaTroopa was amazed, and just kept watching. A bunch of other troops gathered around and were all amazed at Skylor.

"Wow, that kid can sure smash those bots."

"He's like a living dynamo!"

"Do you know what this means? He'll destroy the bots for us! We can take the day off!"

"YEAH!" Everyone stayed in the room, but just slacked off and started using the TV's, Lunch Rooms, everything. All while SKylor was still destroying the bots.

* * *

**Skylor's really wild, huh? Well, again, I'm sorry I have been holding off my stories, to those of you that noticed/cared... Anyways, just let me know what you think, k? Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reports and a New Weapon

**2nd chapter, 2nd story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo owns EVERYTHING except Skylor.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Reports And A New Weapon_

The ParaTroopa that was supposed to keep an eye on Skylor was recording everything. The damage, the number of Bots, the destruction, all while he was eating a bit in the lunch room. He looked at the mini-factory, and noticed it wasn't running anymore. As well as Skylor, because he immediately fell asleep after the final blow.

"I guess training's done for the day..." He got out and looked at his report. He was shocked, because he barely realized the numbers...

"Whoa! 5937 damage, 483 Bots destroyed, and the whole place is scattered with Bot parts! I gotta report this!" He almost flew out of the room until he remembered something.

"Oh, right!" He flew towards Skylor and picked him up, while he was softly snoring. He got to Bowser's throne room, and he was exhausted. Bowser noticed Skylor asleep in the ParaTroopa's arms.

"Just put him on the throne and give me the report."

"Right." He placed Skylor on the throne and handed Bowser the report. Bowser was simply awestruck.

"... ... ..."

"Exactly. I'd say he'd be a GREAT addition to our army."

"Just an addition? Hah! I'll make him a Commander! His castle will be... World 5. Iggy has 1, Lemmy has 2, Roy has 3, Ludwig has 4, and I'll have other commanders leading 6, 7 and 8. Make sure he tends to it tomorrow!"

"All right sir!" He left the room quickly and Bowser just looked at Skylor and noticed something...

"Hm?" Bowser looked at Skylor's steel bar, it was worn out and cracked. He knew he needed a new weapon.

"I need Ludwig for this. LUDWIG!" Ludwig heard his booming voice from outside the castle and he rushed to his father's throne room.

"Yes, King Dad?"

"I need you to build a weapon for Skylor... His bar is broken, so he'll need a new weapon. Build him something like the one he has now, but make it more... advanced..."

"All right, won't take very much time. Give me... about a half hour."

"Fine. It better be good..." Ludwig left the room while Bowser simply glared at Skylor.

"Those two are gonna regret the day they dared to mess with me..." He ran his fingers through Skylor's hair while he just laughed a little to himself.

* * *

**Someone's in for a world of pain. Anyways, hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the delays lately. Rate and review!**


End file.
